


Virgin

by Devourmous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Corruption, Crying, Crying Kink, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Groping, Humiliation, Inspection, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devourmous/pseuds/Devourmous
Summary: A medium-length concept consisting of CNC, Use of the Word ‘Rape’, Somno, Breeding, Inspections + Medical Themes, Degradation, Manipulation/Gaslighting, Virginity, Corruption and Dacryphilia/CryingDisclaimer: All of the contents and concepts are to be taken as either pure fantasy or as pre-discussed consensual sex acts and roleplay between two or more adults who are able to consent. All of these kinks were developed due to trauma and/or exposure at a young age, and safe kink practices are backed by psychologists and therapists as a valid coping mechanism when done safely. I have three separate psychiatrists that I work with, and they all agree that kink, when practised safely, can be a helpful coping mechanism.
Kudos: 43





	Virgin

Forcing a naive, innocent virgin to let me ‘inspect’ their body every morning and every night to make sure they stay pure. Making them strip down and forcing them to let me grope them and finger them open, examining their holes. Making them open their mouth and poking around, pressing their tongue down and making them squirm as I growl at them to sit still. Convincing them that their normal bodily responses are just them being a whore, despite their insistence that they’re a virgin.

Them drooling while I play with their tongue? That’s them wanting to have their mouth filled with cock and cum. Them squirming or whining as I grope their chest, ass, hips or thighs? That's them wanting to be used. If their cock gets hard or their cunt gets wet, that’s them wanting to be bred, used. Continuing this until they’re convinced that they’re just a cockhungry little toy. Then, the next time I’m able to, I’ll rape their sleeping body, breeding their virgin hole without their knowledge.

The next morning when they submit themselves to their morning inspection, I’ll berate them for being such a slut, telling them that they clearly were fucked during the night, that their hole was still filled with cum. They’ll protest and cry, since they couldn’t have had sex! They would have remembered! But I’ll show them the cum leaking from them, and tell them that even if they didn’t remember or get fucked knowingly, they were still a whore. That I knew they wanted it anyway cus of all of the examinations I had done on them before. Telling them how disgusting they are and that since they weren’t pure anymore there was no reason for me to hold back from using them whenever I saw fit. Just a cocksleeve for me to use whenever I wanted. Forcing myself on them as they cry, wanting to claim that they were an innocent virgin and that they wanted to stay pure, but knowing that I knew better than them. That I knew they weren’t a virgin anymore.


End file.
